1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, computer implemented methods, and computer usable program code. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a data processing system, computer implemented method, and computer usable program code for accommodating access to public use software environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the computer industry moves towards user interfaces that are more and more graphically oriented, most users are noticing an improved ease of use. But visually impaired people find graphically oriented computers, automatic teller machines, public information kiosks, and the like, extremely difficult for them to use, if not outright impossible. This schism between sighted and visually impaired users is even wider with the ever increasing use of touch screen technology, since keyboards or other input devices are no longer required, and the only feedback given to a user is often exclusively visual. A visually impaired user cannot use a conventional touchscreen display, since he or she has no idea where to touch the display to instruct the computer to do what he or she wants it to do, and cannot receive any sufficient feedback indicating what is happening. The use of touchscreen displays in common devices, such as automatic teller machines, prevents visually impaired people from easily performing routine daily functions.